jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Freddie Hubbard
Frederick Dewayne "Freddie" Hubbard (April 7, 1938 – December 29, 2008)[http://downbeat.com/default.asp?sect=news&subsect=news_detail&nid=1333 Obituary in Down Beat Magazine (online version)] was an American jazz trumpeter. He was known primarily for playing in the bebop, hard bop and post bop styles from the early 1960s and on. His unmistakable and influential tone contributed to new perspectives for modern jazz and bebop.class=artist|id=p85567|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic Biography Early career Hubbard started playing the mellophone and trumpet in his school band at Arsenal Technical High School. Trumpeter Lee Katzman, former sideman with Stan Kenton, recommended that he begin studying at the Arthur Jordan Conservatory of Music (now the Jordan College of Fine Art at Butler University) with Max Woodbury, the principal trumpeter of the Indianapolis Symphony Orchestra. In his teens Hubbard worked locally with brothers Wes and Monk Montgomery and worked with bassist Larry Ridley and saxophonist James Spaulding. In 1958, at the age of 20, he moved to New York, and began playing with some of the best jazz players of the era, including Philly Joe Jones, Sonny Rollins, Slide Hampton, Eric Dolphy, J. J. Johnson, and Quincy Jones. In June 1960 Hubbard made his first record as a leader, Open Sesame, with saxophonist Tina Brooks, pianist McCoy Tyner, bassist Sam Jones, and drummer Clifford Jarvis. In December 1960, Hubbard was invited to play on Ornette Coleman's Free Jazz after Coleman had heard him playing with Don Cherry.Martin Williams, sleevenotes to "Free Jazz" (1960) Then in May 1961, Hubbard played on Olé Coltrane, John Coltrane's final recording session with Atlantic Records. Together with Eric Dolphy, Hubbard was the only 'session' musician who appeared on both Olé and Africa/Brass, Coltrane's first album with ABC/Impulse! Later, in August 1961, Hubbard made one of his most famous records, Ready for Freddie, which was also his first collaboration with saxophonist Wayne Shorter. Hubbard joined Shorter later in 1961 when he replaced Lee Morgan in Art Blakey's Jazz Messengers. He played on several Blakey recordings, including Caravan, Ugetsu, Mosaic, and Free For All. Hubbard remained with Blakey until 1966, leaving to form the first of several small groups of his own, which featured, among others, pianist Kenny Barron and drummer Louis Hayes. It was during this time that he began to develop his own sound, distancing himself from the early influences of Clifford Brown and Morgan, and won the Downbeat jazz magazine "New Star" award on trumpet.2006 Fellowship Recipient: Freddie Hubbard Throughout the 1960s Hubbard played as a sideman on some of the most important albums from that era, including, Oliver Nelson's The Blues and the Abstract Truth, Eric Dolphy's Out to Lunch, Herbie Hancock's Maiden Voyage, and Wayne Shorter's Speak No Evil.Larkin, Colin. The Guinness Encyclopedia of Popular Music, Guinness, page 2018-2019, (1995) - ISBN 1561591769 He recorded extensively for Blue Note Records in the 1960s: eight albums as a bandleader, and twenty-eight as a sideman.[http://www.danmillerjazz.com/hubbard.html Freddie Hubbard: The Blue Note Years 1960-1965] Hubbard was described as "the most brilliant trumpeter of a generation of musicians who stand with one foot in 'tonal' jazz and the other in the atonal camp". Though he never fully embraced the free jazz of the '60s, he appeared on two of its landmark albums: Coleman's Free Jazz and Coltrane's Ascension. Later career Hubbard achieved his greatest popular success in the 1970s with a series of albums for Creed Taylor and his record label CTI Records, overshadowing Stanley Turrentine, Hubert Laws, and George Benson.Scott Yanow Jazz on Record: The First Sixty Years, 2003, Backbeat Books, ISBN 0879307552, page 821 Although his early 1970s jazz albums Red Clay, First Light, Straight Life, and Sky Dive were particularly well received and considered among his best work, the albums he recorded later in the decade were attacked by critics for their commercialism. First Light won a 1972 Grammy Award and included pianists Herbie Hancock and Richard Wyands, guitarists Eric Gale and George Benson, bassist Ron Carter, drummer Jack DeJohnette, and percussionist Airto Moreira.class=album|id=r141092|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic.com: First Light In 1994, Freddie, collaborating with Chicago jazz vocalist/co-writer Catherine Whitney, had lyrics set to the music of First Light.gopammusic In 1977 Hubbard joined with Herbie Hancock, Tony Williams, Ron Carter and Wayne Shorter, members of the mid-sixties Miles Davis Quintet, for a series of performances. Several live recordings of this group were released as VSOP, VSOP: The Quintet, VSOP: Tempest in the Colosseum (all 1977) and VSOP: Live Under the Sky (1979). Hubbard's trumpet playing was featured on the track Zanzibar, on the 1978 Billy Joel album 52nd Street (the 1979 Grammy Award Winner for Best Album). The track ends with a fade during Hubbard's performance. An "unfaded" version was released on the 2004 Billy Joel box set My Lives. In the 1980s Hubbard was again leading his own jazz group, attracting very favorable reviews, playing at concerts and festivals in the USA and Europe, often in the company of Joe Henderson, playing a repertory of Hard-bop and modal-jazz pieces. Hubbard played at the legendary Monterey Jazz Festival in 1980 and in 1989 (with Bobby Hutcherson). He played with Woody Shaw, recording with him in 1985, and two years later recorded Stardust with Benny Golson. In 1988 he teamed up once more with Blakey at an engagement in Holland, from which came Feel the Wind. In 1990 he appeared in Japan headlining an American-Japanese concert package which also featured Elvin Jones, Sonny Fortune, pianists George Duke and Benny Green, bass players Ron Carter, and Rufus Reid, with jazz and vocalist Salena Jones. He also performed at the Warsaw Jazz Festival at which Live at the Warsaw Jazz Festival (Jazzmen 1992) was recorded. Following a long setback of health problems and a serious lip injury in 1992 where he ruptured his upper lip and subsequently developed an infection, Hubbard was again playing and recording occasionally, even if not at the high level that he set for himself during his earlier career..Freddie Hubbard at All About Jazz His best records ranked with the finest in his field.Yanow, Scott. Jazz: A Regional Exploration, Greenwood Press, page 184, (2005) - ISBN 0313328714 In 2006, The National Endowment for the Arts honored Hubbard with its highest honor in jazz, the NEA Jazz Masters Award. On December 29, 2008, Hubbard's hometown newspaper, The Indianapolis Star reported that Hubbard died from complications from a heart attack suffered on November 26 of the same year.Indy jazz trumpeter Freddie Hubbard dies Billboard magazine reported that Hubbard died in Sherman Oaks, California.Jazz Trumpeter Freddie Hubbard Dies Freddie Hubbard had close ties to the Jazz Foundation of America in his later years. Freddie is quoted as saying, “When I had congestive heart failure and couldn't work, The Jazz Foundation paid my mortgage for several months and saved my home! Thank God for those people." jazzfoundation.org. 2009-13-10. URL: http://www.jazzfoundation.org/testimonials808.swf. Accessed: 2009-13-10. (Archived by jazzfoundation.org at http://www.jazzfoundation.org/testimonials808.swf ) The Jazz Foundation of America’s Musicians' Emergency Fund took care of Freddie during times of illness. After his passing Mr. Hubbard’s estate requested that tax deductible donations be made in Freddie’s name to The Jazz Foundation of America.freddiehubbardmusic.com. 2009-13-10. URL: http://www.freddiehubbardmusic.com/index2.html. Accessed: 2009-13-10. (Archived by freddiehubbardmusic.com at http://www.freddiehubbardmusic.com/index2.html ) Discography As leader As sideman With Art Blakey *''Mosaic'' (1961) *''Buhaina's Delight'' (1961) *''A Jazz Hour with Art Blakey's Jazz Messengers: Blues March'' (1961) *''Three Blind Mice'' (1962) *''Caravan'' (1962) *''Ugetsu'' (1963) *''Free For All'' (1964) *''Kyoto'' (1964) With John Coltrane *''Stardust'' (1958) *''Olé Coltrane'' (1961) *''Africa/Brass'' (1961) *''Ascension'' (1965) With Eric Dolphy * Outward Bound (1960) * Out to Lunch! (1964) With Dexter Gordon *''Doin' Allright'' (1961) *''Clubhouse'' (1964) *''The Other Side of Round Midnight'' (1986) With Herbie Hancock *''Takin' Off'' (1962) *''Empyrean Isles'' (1964) *''Maiden Voyage'' (1965) *''Blow-Up (Soundtrack)'' (1966) *''VSOP'' (1977) *''VSOP: The Quintet'' (1977) *''VSOP: Tempest in the Colosseum'' (1977) *''VSOP: Live Under the Sky'' (1979) *''Round Midnight (Soundtrack)'' (1986) With Andrew Hill *''Pax'' (1965) *''Compulsion!!!!!'' (1965) With Joe Henderson *''Big Band'' (1996) With Wes Montgomery *''Fingerpickin' (1958) *''Road Song (1968) With Duke Pearson *''Dedication!'' (1961) *''Sweet Honey Bee'' (1966) *''The Right Touch'' (1967) With McCoy Tyner *''Together'' (1978) *''Quartets 4 X 4'' (1980) With Others * Ornette Coleman - Free Jazz: A Collective Improvisation (1960) * Tina Brooks - True Blue (1960) * Kenny Drew - Undercurrent (1960) * Jackie McLean - Bluesnik (1961) * Oliver Nelson - The Blues and the Abstract Truth (1961) * Bill Evans - Interplay (1962) * Curtis Fuller - Cabin in the Sky (1962) * Wayne Shorter - Speak No Evil (1964) * Sam Rivers - Contours (1965) * Bobby Hutcherson - Dialogue (1965) * Sonny Rollins - East Broadway Run Down (1966) * George Benson - The Other Side of Abbey Road (1969) * Quincy Jones - Walking in Space (1969) * Leon Thomas - A Piece of Cake (Palcoscenico Records) * Stanley Turrentine - Sugar (1970) * Kenny Burrell - God Bless the Child (1971) * Randy Weston - Blue Moses (1972) * Milt Jackson - Sunflower (1973) * Charles Earland - Leaving This Planet (1973) * Don Sebesky - Giant Box (1973) * Billy Joel - 52nd Street (1978) * Rufus - Numbers (1979) * George Cables - Cables' Vision (1979) * Oscar Peterson – Face to Face (1982) * Roberto Ávila & Sarava - Come to Brazil (1989) * Kirk Lightsey Trio - Temptation (1991) * Poncho Sanchez - Cambios (1991) Filmography * 1981 Studiolive (Sony)class=album|id=r402499|pure_url=yes}} AMG * 2004 Live at the Village Vanguard (Immortal)class=album|id=r696709|pure_url=yes}} AMG * 2005 All Blues (FS World Jazz)class=album|id=r786241|pure_url=yes}} AMG * 2009 Freddie Hubbard: One of a Kind References External links *Bio at Jazztrumpetsolos.com *Freddie Hubbard's Website *Bio and Selected Recordings at Grove Music Online *Interview with Downbeat Magazine *The Freddie Hubbard Discography *"Randy Brecker Selects Twelve Essential Freddie Hubbard Tracks", (Jazz.com) *for a feature on his 2008 album *AP Obituary in the LA Times *Freddie Hubbard Remembered at NPR Music *Live. Cantaloupe Island. Freddie Hubbard live with Herbie Hancock, Joe Henderson, Tony Williams, Ron Carter. At the Birdland (jazz club). *Video: Freddie Hubbard performs "Cherokee" cs:Freddie Hubbard da:Freddie Hubbard de:Freddie Hubbard es:Freddie Hubbard fr:Freddie Hubbard it:Freddie Hubbard he:פרדי האברד nl:Freddie Hubbard ja:フレディ・ハバード no:Freddie Hubbard nn:Freddie Hubbard pl:Freddie Hubbard pt:Freddie Hubbard fi:Freddie Hubbard sv:Freddie Hubbard uk:Фредді Габбард Category:1938 births Category:2008 deaths Category:African American brass musicians Category:American jazz trumpeters Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Hard bop trumpeters Category:Musicians from Indiana Category:Jazz-funk trumpeters Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:Jazz fusion trumpeters Category:Mainstream jazz trumpeters Category:People from Indianapolis, Indiana Category:Post-bop trumpeters Category:Soul-jazz trumpeters Category:Enja Records artists Category:Blue Note Records artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Prestige Records artists Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Elektra Records artists Category:Timeless Records artists Category:Trumpeters Category:Hubbard, Freddie